1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming system that can provide a player with a free game mode in which a game is repeatedly executed a predetermined number of times without consuming a playing value.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of a gaming system configured to execute a predetermined game in exchange for consumption of a playing value and give a dividend to a player according to a result of the game, there is known a gaming machine such as a slot machine which starts, when a predetermined condition is established in the game, a free game mode in which the game is repeatedly executed a plural number of times without consuming a playing value as a bonus of the establishment of the condition (refer to, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3). Note that the playing value is a concept symbolizing a right for playing the game. When the gaming machine is operated in a commercial application, the playing value is given to the player in exchange for a currency or given to the player in exchange for a pseudo coin such as a medal or a token that is exchanged for a currency, an electronic virtual currency, a point and the like. The playing value is quantitatively expressed using a term of a credit and other term. For example, a minimum unit of the playing value for playing a game once may be expressed as one credit.    Patent Document 1:US2009/0291736A1    Patent Document 2:US2007/0275777A1    Patent Document 3:US2006/0183530A1